In training hitherto conducted by the military with specific training ammunition, impact at a target such as a ground target would then be noticed through discharge of flash charges ignited by fuze circuitry. It is necessary that target impact be registered, visible from the air as well as at the ground level. Some projectiles such as the 105 mm training round PGU 43/B for the AC 130 aircraft contain a point detonating fuze, which at impact causes two flash charges to ignite by means of a booster in the fuze. The flash charges contain an explosive that breaks the projectile, making the flashes visible from the aircraft at the impact area. The existing systems are expensive and lack interchange ability between different round types and between different caliber sizes. Therefore any improvement in these areas would benefit with these unfulfilled needs.